Muggle math
by yacool15
Summary: This got deleted but I revised it. We finally get to find what Hermione weaknesses are.


A/N: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

This came to my mind when I was studying for the Math A I have to take next week and I'm really not the best at math.

The golden trio was sitting in the dark dreary dungeons listening to Professor Snape giving his lesson. It was there seventh and finally last year of Hogwarts and couldn't wait for a couple months they would graduate.

"Today we will be learning how simple muggle math has a great effect on potions. If you do the math correctly the potion we will be brewing next class with be done right." Professor Snape said in his low cold voice. "Well for some of you dunderheads really" he muttered.

'MATH! I hate math. It was my worst subject in my muggle school.' Thought Hermione. 'I'm not suppose to be bad at anything. I'm perfect at everything. I do hope Snape doesn't pick on me for the answer.'

"First I will give you an easy one to start off with because most of you would need that," Snape said glancing at Neville, Harry and Ron who just glared back. "But some of you I know this will be too easy for you" He glanced at Hermione and Draco, the top students in potions. "I want all of you to solve x in the equation 3/4x 2 = 5/4x-6 NOW! He ordered.

"Damn! I can't do this. This is so complicated. Maybe he won't pick me since he hates it when I answer any of the questions.' Hermione thought her mind working trying to solve the problem.

'Does Miss. Granger actually looks scared? She looks paler then usual. I think she doesn't know the answer. Finally the know it all finally doesn't know something. I think I just found her weakness. This would be fun.' Snape smirked evilly. He walked around looking at everyone's papers. 'Looks like everyone is doing fine even that moron Longbottom but wait let's see how Miss. Granger is doing.' He walked towards Hermione to see her erasing furiously. He looked down to see her paper and smirked. 'Well, well, well she does have a flaw' He laughed evilly in his mind. "Okay pencils down." Everyone put their pencils down with triumph faces except a bushy hair know it all was frowning and almost in tears.

"Can anyone tell me the answer?" For the first time in Hogwarts history everyone put there hands up to answer a question well almost except for Hermione which that was amazing right there to. Snape smirked. "Miss. Granger what is the answer to the equation?"

"Uh...it's...uh..." She stuttered a blush forming on her face while Snape cheering silently. "Uh...16?" She asked and Snape's smirk was replaced with a sneer.

"That sounded like a question Miss. Granger. Are you sure?" He asked the smirk coming back.

"Yes" She said confidently

"Okay then you could come up to the board and show everyone how you came up with that conclusion." He said motioning her to come.

"Okay" She said in a quiet voice. She gulped as she got up. Her hands were clammy, she felt sweat drop from her forehead. To her it was like it took her all day to get up there but it was only a couple seconds. She was starting to feel numb and barely felt Snape drop the chalk in her already open hand. She raised her hand to the board. She felt like a puppet someone else controlling what she was doing. She was about to write something on the board but then she remembered she doesn't know what to write. She gathered up all of her courage put her hand down turned to face Snape and opened her mouth.

"I can't do it." She said simply.

"What?" He asked in an amused voice.

'Is he amused by this?' She thought. "I mean I don't know how I just guessed. Math isn't one of my best subjects." She said truthfully and finally relieved that was finally out. She heard the students behind her gasp at the smartest witch in the school not knowing how to do simple muggle math.

Then Snape did something no one would of thought he would ever do or capable of doing. He doubled over laughing. "What's so funny about this?" Hermione said in a hurt tone and tears forming in her eyes.

After 5 minutes of the students gaping at there feared potion professor laughing hysterically. He finally stopped and regained his posture but still had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry Miss. Granger." Laughter still in his voice. 'Did he just apologized' Hermione thought. "But Miss know it all really isn't miss know it all now is she?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She screamed and returned back to her seat about to cry and ignoring the stares from her classmates. Snape gaped. No student has ever yelled at anyone.

"Well the most feared teacher in the school can laugh" Hermione said with an evil smirk forming on her lips. Snape snapped out of his daze.

"Shut up Miss. Granger." Snape barked returning to the lesson.


End file.
